the_flying_macmuffinfandomcom-20200214-history
Hinnom
Hinnom is a desert land crossed by mountains. In the west it is crossed by a river dominated by Nephilim cities. Further west lie the Anakim caves. To the east of the mountain there are also Nephilim cities, built near oases, and to the north dwell the Rephaim tribes in their ruins. History Millennias ago snakelike outsiders known as Serafim flew to Hinnom. Races The three main races in Hinnom are the Nephilim, the Anakim and the Rephaim. Nephilim The Nephilim are a race descended from Serafim and humans. Their appearance is serpentine and from their back stretch non-functional wings. They are quick both in mind and body, great builders, fond of the sun and will suffer if they remain in a cold climate for too long. Anakim The Anakim are a race descended from Serafim and sand giants. They stand up to 4.5 meters and resemble huge nomads. They are extremely resistant to elemental effects and extremely strong. Rephaim The Rephaim are a race descended from Serafim and Emites, giants similar to the sand giants from which Anakim are descended, who practiced necromancy. The Rephaim perfected the necromancy and became half undead giant creatures. They are also sometimes called 'the ghosts of Rephaim', though the term originally refers to their undeads. Society & History 1. Nephilim are a civilzied race who rules most of hinnom. Every nephil hatchling is taught from birth that it should worship its' Serafim ancestors who live in the sky and the sun goddes Wadjet who is the mother of all and whose divine rays bear the essence of the soul. Yevus is a holy city for the Nephilim and their centre of worship. It is believed that the Serafim first landed in Yevus, where the existing predecessor human city of Ur-Shalim lied. Tzur, Baalbek and Zidon are three cities south to Yevus who were also founded by the predecessor humans. The cities of Jaffa, Ashdod, Ashkelon, Gaza, Rafah and Ekron are cities built by Serafim. The Nephilim government is a republic whose senate is composed of elders within the Nephilim community and whose consul is elected by the populace. 2. Anakim are more primitive, they are living underground and mine caves and tunnels as housing. They drink groundwater and go outside mostly to hunt. Their society is patriarchal-tribal and the tribes fight amongst themselves over groundwater and space, the strongest taking over the best caves. The Anakim also have a rigid code of honour. An Anak who has disgraced his tribe's honour may face death or expulsion. Anakim worship the moon god Sin and they believe he takes or gives water according to his pleasure with the Anakim fidelity. 3. As Rephaim are immortal, they have great patience. They are very intelligent and cruel. When they rose in power, the Nephilim stormed towns north to Yevus, reanimated the Nephilim townsmen as thralls and lived in the ruins. Rephaim are divided to 'tribes', the Rephaite necromancer and his thralls consist a tribe. Disputes over thralls are common. A necromancer may raid another for the control of his thralls. If the raiding necromancer is victorious he may take the thralls and the leave defeated alone. If he fails, he is obliged to enthrall himself or face the shame. Repahim are mainly secular, having gained their powers through research and training rather than the clericalism. A minority does worship the death god Nergal and their powers are greater though they are subject to his will. Interrelations 1. Nephilim - Anakim: The Nephilim fear the Anakim, who sometimes try to reach the river. The Nephilim patrol it eagerly, not wanting the Anakim to pass the mountains. The Anakim continue their infiltration attempts though they usually flee at the end. Anakim who passed the river have been known to try and scale the mountains, rather than fight their way in the well guarded gorge, with no known successes. 2. Anakim - Rephaim: The Anakim regard the Rephaim as heretics, epicureans who practice black magic. They view them with contempt. The Rephaim belittle the Anakim. Rephaim think Anakim are underdeveloped ignorant brutes who abide by the Nephilim. War is avoided by the fact that a mountains' range and a Nephilim populace seperate the two races. 3. Rephaim - Nephilim: The Rephaim raid Nephilim, living or dead, and enthrall them. Rephaim are repelled from main cities and roads by heavy guard and Wadjet priests. Rephaim secretly envy Nephilim for their culture and progress. Nephilim are terrified of the Rephaim thralls ('the ghosts of Rephaim' as they are commonly known). Lone Nephilim are helpless against a single Rephaite. Nephil priests go far to scour the desert for Nephilim and eliminate them, but never as far as in their ruins.